This invention relates to the preparation of selected substituted heterocycles that are useful for the treatment of inflammatory diseases. In particular, the application discloses a method for the preparation of a number of substituted heterocycles that are p38 kinase and COX-2 inhibitors. The heterocycles described herein may be useful for the treatment of other disease states.
Dithietanes have previously been prepared from selected 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds. These so-called active methylene compounds include esters of malonic acid, beta-keto esters, and 1,3-diketones. [(1) Katagiri, N.; Ise, S.; Watanabe, N.; Kaneko, C., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1990, 12, 3242-3248. (2) Okajima, N.; Okada, Y., J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1990, 27, 567-574.] Selected dithioles derived from esters of malonic acid have been described as inhibitors of cancer metastasis. [Onaka, S.; Gokou, S. Japanese Patent Application JP 10212239 1998. Certain (1,2,4-triazolyl)ketene S,S-acetals have been previously reported to react with hydrazine to afford pyrazolyl-1,2,4-triazoles. [Huang, Z. N.; Li, Z. M., Synth. Commun. 1996, 26, 3115-3120.] Condensation of selected cyclic alpha-oxo-alpha-(1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)ketene N,S-acetals with hydrazine afforded 5-mercaptoalkylamino- and 5-anilinoalkylthiopyrazolyl-1,2,4-triazoles. [(1) Huang, Z. N.; Li, Z. M., Heterocycles 1995, 41, 1653-1658.] Historically, 3-amino-pyrazoles have been prepared by a sulfur extrusion rearrangement from 6H-1,3,4-thiadiazine derivatives in the presence of base. [(1) Beyer, H.; Honeck, H.; Reichelt, L., Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1970, 741, 45. (2) Schmidt, R. R.; Huth, H., Tetrahedron Lett., 1975, 33. (3) Pfeiffer, W. D.; Dilk, E.; Bulka, E., Synthesis, 1977, 196-198.] This experimental protocol normally works adequately for the preparation of simple 3-amino-4-pyrazoles. The 6H-1,3,4-thiadiazine derivatives are in turn prepared by the condensation of alpha-chloroketones with thiosemicarbazides. This in turn necessitates preparing both the requisite alpha-chloroketone and thiosemicarbazide. In general, the aforementioned methodology was not useful for the preparation of the anti-inflammatory pyrazoles of the present invention. The known literature methods for the preparation of pyrazoles described above suffered from poor chemical yields and often gave mixtures of products that necessitated a careful chromatographic separation. In a number of instances, no desired pyrazole at all could be obtained using the methods disclosed in the literature. The present method has the advantage of being more direct (fewer steps) and provides the desired pyrazoles in significantly higher yield and with higher purity. In addition, the present method has the added advantage that it does not rely on the preparation of unstable alpha-chloroketones. Frequently the alpha-chloroketones suffered de-chlorination upon treatment with thiosemicarbazides.
This invention encompasses a process for the preparation of selected substituted pyrazole derivatives of the Formula A and B useful for the treatment of inflammatory diseases, wherein Y is SR6, NR4R5, or OR6. 
The invention encompasses a process for making a compound of Formula Ia or Ib 
wherein:
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, O-alkyl, O-cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, and a 5 or 6 membered heterocycle substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, halo, OH, O-alkyl, cyano, CF3, OCF3 and substituted phenyl wherein the substituents are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, alkoxy, alkylthio, cyano, CF3, OCF3, alkyl, SO2CH3, SO2NH2, SO2NHCOalkyl, SO2NHCOalkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of pyridyl, pyrimidyl, triazinyl, hydrogen, halo, alkyl, and mono- or di-substituted 6-membered heterocycle wherein the substituent is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, cyano, CF3, OCF3, alkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, and mono or di-substituted phenyl optionally substituted from the group selected from hydrogen, halo, alkoxy, alkylthio, cyano, CF3, OCF3, alkyl, alkylamino, and dialkylamino;
R3 is selected from the group selected from hydrogen, alkyl, and phenyl, wherein all but hydrogen may optionally be substituted by one or more of the group consisting of SO2CH3, halo, alkyl, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, cyano, CF3, OCF3 and SO2NH2;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, phenyl, cycloalkyl and heterocyclyl optionally substituted by one or more of the group consisting of OH, NH2, SH, O-alkyl, NHR7, N(R7)2, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl and halo;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, phenyl, cycloalkyl and heterocyclyl optionally substituted by one or more of the group consisting of OH, NH2, SH, S-alkyl, O-alkyl, NHR7, N(R7)2, CO2H, halo, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and heterocyclyl;
R4 and R5 taken together may form a ring selected from the group consisting of morpholine, aziridine, thiomorpholine, piperidine, piperazine, and Nxe2x80x2-piperazine;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl and cycloalkyl;
comprising:
reacting an organometallic reagent of the formula R2CH2M wherein M is selected from the group consisting of Li, Na, K, and Mg, with an activated form of a carboxylic acid to produce a ketone of Formula Ic; 
treating the ketone of Formula Ic with a mixture of carbon disulfide and dihalomethane such as dibromomethane or iodochloromethane in the presence of a base and a solvent to produce the dithietane derivative of Formula Id; 
reacting the dithietane derivative of Formula Id with an amine of formula R4xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R5 to produce the thioamide of Formula Ie, If, or Ig; 
condensing the thioamide of Formula Ie, If or Ig with hydrazine or substituted hydrazine.
In another embodiment of the invention is the process of making compounds of Formula IIa or IIb 
wherein:
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, O-alkyl, O-cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, and 5 or 6 membered heterocycle substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, halo, OH, O-alkyl cyano, CF3, OCF3, and substituted phenyl wherein the substituents are selected from one or more of the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, alkoxy, alkylthio, cyano, CF3, OCF3, alkyl, SO2CH3, SO2NH2, SO2NHCOalkyl, SO2NHCOalkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of pyridyl, pyrimidyl, triazinyl, hydrogen, halo, alkyl, and mono- or di-substituted 6-membered heterocycle wherein the substituent is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, cyano, CF3, OCF3, alkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, and mono or di-substituted phenyl optionally substituted from the group selected from hydrogen, halo, alkoxy, alkylthio, cyano, CF3, OCF3, alkyl, alkylamino and dialkylamino;
R3 is selected from the group selected from hydrogen, alkyl, and phenyl wherein all but hydrogen may be substituted by one or more of the group consisting of SO2CH3, halo, alkyl, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, cyano, CF3, OCF3, and SO2NH2;
R6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, phenyl, cycloalkyl and heterocyclyl which may be optionally substituted by one or more of the group consisting of phenyl, substituted phenyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, halo, OH, NH2, NHR3, N(R3)2, and cyano, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and 3-7 membered heterocycle ring;
comprising:
reacting an organometallic reagent of the formula R2CH2M wherein M is selected from the group consisting of Li, Na, K, and Mg, with an activated form of a carboxylic acid to produce a ketone of Formula Iic; 
treating the ketone of Formula IIc with a mixture of carbon disulfide and dihalo methane such as dibromomethane or iodochloromethane in the presence of a base and a solvent to produce the dithietane derivative of Formula IId; 
reacting the dithietane derivative of Formula IId with NaOR6 to produce Formula IIe; 
condensing Formula IIe with hydrazine or substituted hydrazine.
In another embodiment of the invention is the process of making compounds of Formula IIIa or IIIb 
wherein:
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, O-alkyl, O-cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, and 5 or 6 membered heterocycle substituted with one or more of the substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halo, OH, O-alkyl, cyano, CF3, OCF3, and substituted phenyl wherein the substituents are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, alkoxy, alkylthio, cyano, CF3, OCF3, alkyl, SO2CH3, SO2NH2, SO2NHCOalkyl, SO2NHCOalkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of pyridyl, pyrimidyl, triazinyl, hydrogen, halo, alkyl, mono- or di-substituted 6-membered heterocycle wherein the substituent is selected from the group consisting of one or more hydrogen, halo, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, cyano, CF3, OCF3, alkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, and mono or di-substituted phenyl substituted from the group selected from hydrogen, halo, alkoxy, alkylthio, cyano, CF3, OCF3, alkyl, alkylamino, and dialkylamino;
R3 is selected from the group selected from hydrogen, alkyl, phenyl of which all but hydrogen may be optionally substituted by one or more of the group consisting of SO2CH3, halo, alkyl, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, cyano, CF3, OCF3, and SO2NH2,
R6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, phenyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocyclyl which may be optionally substituted by one or more of the group consisting of phenyl, substituted phenyl, halo, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, OH, NH2, NHR3, N(R3)2, and cyano, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and 3-7 membered heterocycle ring;
comprising:
reacting an organometallic reagent of the formula R2CH2M wherein M is selected from the group consisting of Li, Na, K, and Mg, with an activated form of a carboxylic acid to produce a ketone of Formula IIIc; 
treating the ketone of Formula IIIc with a mixture of carbon disulfide and dihalomethane such as iodochloromethane or dibromomethane in the presence of a base and a solvent to produce the dithietane derivative of Formula IIId; 
reacting the dithietane derivative of Formula IIId with R3NHNH2 to produce a heterocycle of the formula IIIe or IIIf and their tautomers; 
reacting the heterocycle of the formula IIIe or IIIf with an activated form of R6 in the presence of a base and a solvent.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means an acyclic alkyl radical containing from 1 to about 10, or from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms or 1 to about 6 carbon atoms. Said alkyl radicals may be optionally substituted. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, chloroethyl, hydroxyethyl, n-propyl, oxopropyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, cyanobutyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, aminopentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl, octyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated, acyclic hydrocarbon radical in so much as it contains at least one double bond. Such radicals containing from about 2 to about 10 carbon atoms, or from about 2 to about 8 carbon atoms or 2 to about 6 carbon atoms. Said alkenyl radicals may be optionally substituted. Examples of suitable alkenyl radicals include propylenyl, 2-chloropropylenyl, buten-1-yl, isobutenyl, pentenylen-1-yl, 2-2-methylbuten-1-yl, 3-methylbuten-1-yl, hexen-1-yl, 3-hydroxyhexen-1-yl, hepten-1-yl, and octen-1-yl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated, acyclic hydrocarbon radical in so much as it contains one or more triple bonds, such radicals containing about 2 to about 10 carbon atoms, or about 2 to about 8 carbon atoms or 2 to about 6 carbon atoms. Said alkynyl radicals may be optionally substituted. Examples of suitable alkynyl radicals include ethynyl, propynyl, hydroxypropynyl, butyn-1-yl, butyn-2-yl, pentyn-1-yl, pentyn-2-yl, 4-methoxypentyn-2-yl, 3-methylbutyn-1-yl, hexyn-1-yl, hexyn-2-yl, hexyn-3-yl, 3,3-dimethylbutyn-1-yl radicals and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccyanoxe2x80x9d radical denotes a carbon radical having three of four covalent bonds shared by a nitrogen atom.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkenylxe2x80x9d denotes linear or branched radicals having from 1 to about 10 carbon atoms and having one or more double bonds wherein any one or more of the alkenyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Dihaloalkenyl radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals and polyhaloalkenyl radicals may have more than two of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated, partially saturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, where the heteroatoms may be selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclic radicals include saturated 3 to 7-membered heteromonocylic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms[e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl, etc.]; saturated 3 to 7-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. morpholinyl, etc.]; saturated 3 to 7-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., thiazolidinyl, etc.]. Examples of partially saturated heterocyclyl radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. Examples of unsaturated heterocyclic radicals, also termed xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d radicals, include unsaturated 5 to 6 membered heteromonocyclyl group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl [e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl, etc.] tetrazolyl [e.g. 1H-tetrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl [e.g., tetrazolo [1,5-b]pyridazinyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, etc.; unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing a sulfur atom, for example, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 5- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, etc.] etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.]; unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, etc.] etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, etc.] and the like. The term also embraces radicals where heterocyclic radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d group may have 1 to 3 substituents as defined below. Heterocyclic radicals include five to ten membered fused or unfused radicals. Non-limiting examples of heterocyclic radicals include pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, tetrazolyl, 2-pyrrolinyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, pyrrolindinyl, 1,3-dioxolanyl, 2-imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, 2-pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 2H-pyranyl, 4H-pyranyl, piperidinyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, morpholinyl, 1,4-dithianyl, thiomorpholinyl, pyrazinyl, piperazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,3,5-trithianyl, benzo(b)thiophenyl, benzimidazonyl, quinolinyl, tetraazolyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having three to ten carbon atoms. Cycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to seven carbon atoms. Examples include radicals such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d embraces cycloalkyl-substituted alkyl radicals. Cycloalkylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having cycloalkyl radicals attached to alkyl radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclohexylhexyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having three to ten carbon atoms and one or more carbon-carbon double bonds. Cycloalkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to seven carbon atoms. Examples include radicals such as cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl and cycloheptenyl.
The term xe2x80x9chalocycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the cycloalkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohalocycloalkyl, dihalocycloalkyl and polyhalocycloalkyl radicals. A monohalocycloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either a bromo, chloro or a fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals and polyhalocycloalkyl radicals may have more than two of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. Halocycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower halocycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such halocycloalkyl radicals include fluorocyclopropyl, difluorocyclobutyl, trifluorocyclopentyl, tetrafluorocyclohexyl, and dichlorocyclopropyl. The term xe2x80x9chalocycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the cycloalkenyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohalocycloalkenyl, dihalocycloalkenyl and polyhalocycloalkenyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9chalocycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d also embraces cycloalkoxy radicals having one or more halo radicals attached to the cycloalkoxy radical, that is, to form monohalocycloalkoxy, dihalocycloalkoxy, and polycycloalkoxy radicals.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. Alkylthio radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. An example of xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d is methylthio (CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94). The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 atom.
The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms, such as methoxy radical. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having one or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. Alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy alkyls. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such radicals include fluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, fluoroethoxy, tetrafluoroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, and fluoropropoxy.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted phenylxe2x80x9d embraces a phenyl moiety substituted at one or more carbons with one or more suitable substituent. Said substituents include alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, O-alkenyl, S-alkenyl, halo, cyano, CF3, OCF3, SO2NH2, SO2CH3, OH, NH2, N, S, O, and the like. 
Scheme 1 shows a process for synthesis of selected 5-amino-pyrazoles. Treatment of 1 with a base such as sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide generates the corresponding organometallic. This organometallic reagent is then treated with an ester 2 in a suitable solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to afford the desired ketone 3. Treatment of ketone 3 with a mixture of carbon disulfide, dihalomethane, and a base such as potassium carbonate in a suitable solvent such as acetone provides the key dithietane compound 4. The dithietane compound 4 may then be reacted with an appropriate amine with or without heating in an acceptable solvent such as toluene or acetonitrile to make the thioamide compound 5. Thioamide compound 5 is treated with a mono-substituted hydrazine (6) or hydrazine (6, Rxe2x95x90H) in an appropriate solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or an alcohol with or without heating to produce pyrazoles 7 and 8. In the case of hydrazine (6, Rxe2x95x90H) the pyrazoles (7 and 8, R3xe2x95x90H) thus produced are tautomers. 
The dithietane 4 is added to a solution of a sodium or potassium alkoxide in THF. The alkoxide may be generated by treating an alcohol, in THF, with a suitable base, such as sodium hydride, NaHMDS, or KHMDS. The reaction mixture is allowed to stir from 4 to 72 hours at room temperature. The resulting thionoester 9 is allowed to react with hydrazine, or its hydrate, in ethanol, methanol, or THF at room temperature for 2-18 hours to generate the pyrazole products 10. 
To the dithietane 4 in toluene is added an amine, such as thiomorpholine and heated from 80-110xc2x0 C. The resulting thioamide 11 may be isolated or used directly in the next reaction step. To the thioamide in THF is added a suitable base, such as potassium t-butoxide and the resulting thiol anion alkylated with iodomethane. The resulting intermediate 12 can be cyclized with hydrazine, in a solvent, such as THF or ethanol, to generate the pyrazole 13. 
The dithietane 4 in a suitable solvent, such as THF or ethanol, is allowed to react with hydrazine, or its hydrate, at room temperature up to the reflux temperature of the solvent to generate the thiopyrazole 14. The thiol group may be alkylated with a variety of alkylating agents, such as alkyl halides or Michael acceptors, including; methyl chloroacetate, ethyl acrylate, and benzyl bromide, in the presence of a suitable base such as potassium carbonate, sodium ethoxide or triethylamine in a solvent such as DMF or ethanol to generate the desired pyrazoles 15. 
Pyrazoles, such as 16, containing acid labile amine protecting groups may be treated with a suitable acid catalyst, such as TFA in dichloromethane or HCl in ethanol or dioxane. The resulting amine 17 can then be acylated or alkylated in a straightforward fashion using a suitable base, such as potassium carbonate or triethylamine, with a reagent, such as for example; acetyl chloride or methyl iodide. In addition, N-methylation can be performed directly, using formaldehyde and formic acid in ethanol/water at reflux to give the desired pyrazoles 18. 
Pyrazoles containing base labile esters, such as 19, may be treated with a suitable base, such as, NaOH to generate the free acid 20. The resulting acid can then aminated in a straightforward fashion using a suitable coupling reagent, such as EDC or TBTU, with or without catalysts, such as HOBt or N-hydroxysuccinimide, and an appropriate amine. In addition, amidation can be performed directly, by treating the methyl ester with an appropriate amine, for example N-methylpiperazine, in a suitable solvent such as DMF or methanol, at a temperature from room temperature up to reflux to generate the desired pyrazoles 21.
The following examples are provided to illustrate the present invention and are not intended to limit the scope thereof. Those skilled in the art will readily understand that known variations of the conditions and processes of the following preparative procedures can be used to prepare these compounds.
Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the preceding descriptions, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. Therefore the following preferred specific embodiments are to be construed as merely illustrative and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever. Compounds containing multiple variations of the structural modifications illustrated in the preceding schemes or the following Examples are also contemplated.
The starting materials which are required for the above processes herein described are known in the literature or can be made by known methods from known starting materials.